A Meeting In Hodgins' Office
by theoryofadeadguy
Summary: Booth and Hodgins Meet in Hodgins' office late at night and get up to a little guy fun  masturbation  Jack/Seeley Slash Hodgins/Booth slash. WARNING. Please review.


_Booth was lying on his bed in his apartment, stroking his long cock with incredible speed while watching two men fuck a blonde in a bathroom on his cell. He was moaning, enjoying every second. Booth let out a loud "FUCK YEAH!" His toes curled as his 8" cock erupted and cum shot over his naked chest. He panted loudly and sighed with relief._

Hodgins awoke from his dream. He was sitting in his office at work. His head resting on an open Temperance Brennan Novel. The room was pitch black, after feeling around his desk, he switched on a study lamp that sat by his computer. He stood, stretched and yawned. He must have fallen asleep. _That was one hell of a dream_, thought Hodgins_. _He picked up the book and placed his brown leather book mark in between the pages. Hodgins put the book in the bottom drawer of his desk and as he stood up, he noticed he was 'pitching a tent'. _God, that is something Booth would say. Booth. I need to stop thinking about him, no wonder I have a boner._

Without thinking, he walked to the door, closed it and shut the blinds, blocking people from looking into his office. He half walked/ half jogged over to his desk, he undid his belt and lowered his jeans. He sat in his chair and his erection sprang to life. Hodgins was about nine inches hard, which gave him a sense of achievement as his was bigger than Booths. He knew this because he often glanced at Booth when they were in the mens toilets. Hodgins started stroking his dick which raised his achievement level even higher as Booth could never cum in Hodgins' office. Once when he and Booth were in a bar getting drunk, Booth admitted that he masturbated atleast twice in his office but could never cum. He felt uncomfortable thinking that the insects were watching him jerk off. That made Hodgins want to wank even more. He stroked his dick, he always loved the feel of the veins in his cock and his purple head when he stroked them. Hodgins used the full-fist movement, he never understood how people could just massage the tip or top-half, it felt...unnatural.

He had never masturbated in the office before, sure, he had done it in the decontamination showers with zack a couple of times, _Good times,_ in his car, home etc, but never at his desk. The feeling was amazing. Hodgins stroked over and over to the thought of Him and Booth masturbating together in a gym changing room and communal showers.

Twenty minutes later, Hodgins was ready to cum. He quickened his stroking pace and started breathing deeply. Seconds before he came, he arched his back and shouted, "OH GOD! YEAH, OH GOD, YES, OH, OH YEAH! The office door opened and a horny Booth entered. He gasped as Hodgins came within the second, his cum flying over the desk and splattered all over Booths upper body.

"Hey man," Said an embarrassed Hodgins,"What you doin' here?"

"Nothin' much, the usual." replied Booth, who started glancing the room looking for tissues. "Where's your tissues?"

"Oh, uh, here." He passed him a tissue, forgetting that the bottom half of his body was naked. Minutes filled with an awkward silence passed as Booth tried to clean off the Jizz that currently occupied his chest and face. _His perfectly shaped chest and incredible face._

Booth let out a laugh that appeared from nowhere. When Hodgins looked at him, he saw Booth looking at his knees. The scientist looked down and realized his dick was growing larger and larger, ready for another wanking session. Trying to keep some dignity, Hodgins tried to change the topic of conversation while trying to cover up his boner, "Hey, you still haven't said what you were doing here at," He looked at a clock hanging on the facing wall, it said 3:30am, Three-Thirty,"

"Oh, uh, I was gonna, uh,well, jerk off in here, you know, face my fears and all that,"

"Cool," he gave a small smile. Booth gave him a look that said one thousand words. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go home so you can stay here and do what you were planning to do." Hodgins scratched his nuts and bent down to pull up his trousers cover up his still-erect cock. When he was finished, he made his way towards the office door.

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah man?"

"You don't have to... go,"

"But you're gonna be jerking off in here,"

"So?"

"You want me to be in here while your masturbating?"

"Yeah,"

"Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Not if you do it too. Guys do it all the time, and especially after what Zack told me you guys did in the decontamination shower, I know you don't have a problem with jerking off with another guy." Booth stepped forward, so his chin was less than an inch with hodgins' forehead. Booth said, "You wanna?" and gave his hot smile that won over most women and some men. Hodgins tried to reply but only let out a small squeak, taking that as an approval, Booth leaned in, his face moving closer to Jacks. When their faces were milimetres apart, He pulled down jacks zipper and his erection sprang up. After doing the same to himself, Booth lowered himself onto Hodgins' vacant chair and started stroking his cock and letting out soft moans every now and then. This made Hodgins really horny so he walked up to Booths side and started masturbating inches from Booths face.

Booths head was leaning on the back of the office chair, with his left arm raised and bent so the back of his head rested on his palm. His right leg was swung over the right armrest and he was moaning in pleasure as he stroked his 8" dick. Hodgins meanwhile was arching his back again and breathing in very deeply. Booth moved his left hand and started jerking off Hodgins. With both his hands free, Hodgins laced his fingers together behind his head and started humping Booths hand. Booth, carried away with the moment, placed Hodgins' cock in his mouth and sent it as far down the orifice as it would go. He started massaging the tip of the head in his mouth with his tongue. Hodgins moaned in pleasure. Hodgins ran his fingers through Booths thick dark hair and pushed his cock farther into Booths mouth. When Noticing he was going to cum, he pushed it in as far as it would go until he let out an incredibly loud moan and came inside Booths mouth.

After some minutes of stroking, Booth got to his feet and slowly pushed Hodgins down onto his knees. He started masturbating ferociously again and within minutes, he came on Hodgins face. Hodgins wiped off the jizz with Booths cock and then licked it off Booths newly flaccid dick. They started panting and let out odd moans. Hodgins rose and they both started to get dressed. Booth said "That was great,"

"Yeah it was," Hodgins smiled an him. " We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I haven't had such a good jerk off session like that in forever,"

"I'm probably jerk off over this when I get home,"stated the small man.

"Same," They both laughed. Hodgins and Booth headed towards the office door once they were both dressed. When Hodgins pulled open the door and let Booth go first, he slapped the snipers ass cheek as he passed and they both went their separate ways.

_**If you've made it this far then Thank You for reading, I'm quite proud of this chapter. Please review! I can't improve without constructive criticism. Thanks :)**_


End file.
